Seriousness of the Third Year
by Sneaky Wenches
Summary: They've been attracted to each other for so long...So why haven't they done anything about it? RyomaSakuno
1. Chapter One

The sun was starting to set by the time tennis practice was finally over. Sakuno breathed a sigh of relief as her captain finally called time. She quickly gathered her equipment and headed to the girl's locker room to shower and change clothes. Glancing over to the boy's tennis courts, she saw them doing the same. She paused, looking around for a familiar white cap. Not seeing it, she felt slightly disappointed as she entered the locker room.

And mentally berated herself for feeling disappointed.

While showering, she took a moment to reflect on the past and the non-existent relationship between her and Ryoma Echizen.

He was still as focused as ever on his tennis. He was easily the best player on the boy's tennis team. Not to say the other members of the team were bad, they just paled in comparison to him. Now a senior in high school, Ryoma was planning to make an attempt at being a pro when he graduated. Sakuno knew there was a certain pro player that Ryoma wanted to beat. He had never been able to beat Tezuka when they were in school together and being able to beat him was now the one goal she knew of for him wanting to become a pro.

Sakuno sighed as she dried herself off. She had played tennis since junior high and had even managed to become a regular on her high school team. She knew she was by no means an awesome player, but she was confident in her skills and enthusiastic about her chosen sport. And if it also meant she could see Ryoma a little more often during the day, then she was happy with that. She knew she was still in love with him; she had been ever since she had met him at the train station.

But his eyes still stared straight through her as though she didn't even exist.

She smiled ruefully_. At least I'm not the only one. _Ryoma had never paid any attention to any girl. Despite all of their efforts, Ryoma remained single. The perpetually aloof, ice-prince of tennis.

Tomo-chan had also come to their high school and had started a new Ryoma Echizen fan club. Sakuno didn't know how she had done it; their school was a private high school with an extensive focus in academics and sports. Tomo-chan could barely hit a tennis ball. _Probably because of all the baby-sitting she does._

Sakuno finished getting dressed and closed her locker, paying no attention to the locker room chatter of her teammates. Her grandmother had encouraged her to come to this school and looking back she was glad she had listened to her. Even if she hadn't gained the attention of Ryoma, she had still learned a lot, both in school and about herself. She was looking forward to graduating in the spring and going on to college, though she still hadn't quite figured out where that would be yet or even what she would study.

Smiling softly to herself as she left the locker room and walked to the front gates of her school, Sakuno realized she really was happy right now. She was surprised by this fact. _I thought I could only be happy if I had Ryoma with me. But I guess since I've never had_ _him to begin with, then why shouldn't I be happy? I can't miss what I never had._ Smiling a bit more broadly, she walked to her bus stop and stood there, absently pulling her still long hair back into a single braid and waiting. _I'm glad Tomo-chan had to baby-sit tonight. Otherwise I'd have to wait with her while she tried to scope out Ryoma-kun._

She was tired and still had to study for her midterm exams coming up. Dealing with a hyperactive and slightly obsessed best friend was not on her to do list at the moment.

Engrossed in her thoughts, Sakuno failed to notice the person watching her from across the street.

He did this every night, ever since that little incident last year when those guys from a neighboring school had tried to get her and that noisy friend of hers to go with them for a little "fun". It was a good thing that friend was so noisy; she had drawn the attention of everyone within the range of her powerful voice and had scared off the idiots with the scream she had emitted.

It was still something he did not like to think about, so he took it upon himself to watch her get on her bus every night she was alone. Just to make sure.

He liked these moments. No words were ever shared between them, which was fine with him since he never spoke much anyway and she didn't know he was there to speak to. He highly enjoyed the reputation he had. People kept their distance and spoke to him with respect. He knew he was considered popular, with his good looks, good grades, and awesome tennis skills. Being captain of the boy's tennis team didn't hurt either. He had to admit a small amount of gratitude to Sakuno's noisy friend for keeping his numerous legions of fans away from him.

He didn't remember exactly when it was when he really _noticed_ Sakuno Ryuzaki. He'd always been aware of her in some way during junior high; she was Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter after all. She had always been watching him whenever he played tennis at school or at any of the tournaments. She had always been there. Hers was one of the few names he bothered to remember outside of his teammates. Not that she knew that either.

Darkness fell and still he watched and still she waited. Lights were coming on all around them. He knew he should say something to her, anything to show his interest in her. He was sure she still liked him; there had never been another guy with her other than the morons who were easily intimidated by a glare when he happened to be around. But he wasn't sure what would happen if he did come out and admit his feelings. He rather liked the way things were right now, however, he also knew he had to do something soon or it would be too late and his chances of being with her would be gone. Some might wonder why it had taken him almost six years to admit his feelings for someone but that was just the way he was. He was proud of the way she had grown over the years; he was still amazed at what just a few years could do to a person. Sakuno walked with grace and confidence that had been seriously lacking when he had first met her.

But for the moment, he kept silent and watched. The bus came and Sakuno was carried away from him once again.

Ryoma Echizen turned and walked in the direction of the shrine he called home, deciding he needed to play a match against his idiot father to release some pent-up frustration.

* * *

A month passed and the spring semester was finally over. Unfortunately for Sakuno, so was tennis. During the last tournament match, she had fallen hard. A serious sprained ankle was the result and her match ended in forfeiture. Unfortunately for the team, the second singles player lost her match as well, ending any hopes of regional glory.

Sakuno took this in stride. While she was upset that her team had lost, she could still play whenever she wanted and that was what really mattered to her. She played tennis for the joy of playing.

It was now Wednesday, two days after the team's loss and her first day back at school because of her ankle. _Going up and down the stairs is going to be interesting_, she thought as she approached the first floor landing with her crutches. _Thank goodness I found that old backpack; I wouldn't be able to carry my shoulder-bag._

Facing the staircase, Sakuno determinedly started up the steps.

_This isn't as difficult as I thought it would be,_ she thought as she made it to the first landing.

Pausing to catch her breath and to relax her fingers from her death grip on the crutches, she suddenly became aware she had an audience. She looked up into Ryoma's golden gaze.

Feeling the normal butterflies in her stomach whenever she was close to Ryoma, she managed to get out, "Good morning, Ryoma-kun!" in a cheerful and non-stuttering voice. She was so proud of herself.

"Morning," he answered in his usual uninterested voice. His attention was focused on her ankle. He had heard the girl's team had lost on Sunday and that Sakuno had been injured. The noisy girl had been ranting and raving about it everyday this week so far.

"What happened?"

Sakuno was surprised. Ryoma never asked her questions about anything. "I fell while going after the ball. It's just a sprain, so it should be healed soon." She shook her head and laughed lightly at herself_. I must look like the clumsiest idiot right now._

She was unaware of the stare Ryoma was giving her. _What is she laughing about?_

"Hnnn…" was all she got for an answer.

She raised her head and gave him a big smile. "I have to get going now if I'm to make to homeroom on time. It takes me a little longer to move around with these things. Later!" she said brightly, gesturing to her crutches. She was amazed that he was still standing there talking with her. _Well, I was doing all the talking._

Sakuno turned away from Ryoma and adjusted herself and her crutches to face her next staircase challenge. She had made it this far without falling and she certainly wasn't going to do it while Ryoma was watching. Outwardly, her face was showing determination, but inside, she was jumping for joy. _I didn't make a fool out of myself! I'm so proud of me!_

So involved was she in her basking, she was unaware of the sudden movement behind her and was shocked when she felt herself being lifted from the ground, crutches, backpack and all.

Ryoma didn't say anything as he carried Sakuno up the stairs. He did steal one glance at the girl in his arms and was highly amused by the shocked expression on her face. Her beautiful brown eyes were wide open and her mouth was partly open as if she was about to say something or catch a fly.

He savored the feel of her in his arms, extra baggage included. Her softness. Her warmth. _So this is what she feels like._

Reaching the top of the stairs all too quickly, he carefully set her down and held her arm as she regained her balance and figured out her crutches. She was still staring at him with that amusing look on her face.

Deciding to act on impulse, he let go of her arm and slowly bent down a little and caressed the side of her face. He whispered in her ear, "Mada mada dane."

Ryoma took a quick step back and gave her his trademark smirk as he walked away towards his homeroom.

Sakuno was rooted in place; a bulldozer couldn't knock her over. _What the? Did he just? Wh…wh..huh?_ Her thoughts were chasing around in her head at the speed of light. Ryoma had just carried her up the stairs. Why?

She shut her mouth with a snap as she noticed she was acting like a venus fly-trap. _Wait a minute! I'm not so clumsy I can't climb the stairs myself!_ she yelled to herself as she regained her wits that had been scattered to the winds.

She straightened her backpack with a shrug of her shoulders and started to hobble her way down the hallway towards her homeroom.

A voice broke the silence that still reigned in hallway. "Sakuno-chan!"

Turning, Sakuno saw Tomoka chasing after her. She was not looking forward to this.

"What just happened? I saw Ryoma-sama carrying you up the stairs! Did you trip into him? Oh, I know! You tripped and he took pity on you and carried you up to the top!"

Tomoka went on and on about how cool Ryoma was for taking pity on her and carrying her. Sakuno was getting more and more frustrated with her best friend. She wasn't as clumsy as she used to be and she _had_ made it to the first landing without any mishap.

Unless one called running into Ryoma a mishap.

"Tomo-chan," Sakuno said in a quiet voice. "It didn't happen like that at all."

"…and maybe I should…huh? It didn't? Then why would Ryoma-sama carry you up the stairs?" she asked in a puzzled voice.

Sakuno stared hard in the direction the smirking prince of tennis had taken. Her mouth firmed into a hard line as she said, "That's what I intend to find out."

She turned from her still shocked best friend and went into her homeroom.


	2. Chapter Two

**Authoress' Note: **Chapter two! (Finally!) Much has happened in the past few months, but it can be recounted rather simply. Sneaky Wench #1 is in dire need of some seriously angsty/tragic fics so she can write more humor, (recomendations welcome!), and #2 has finally learned how to write. Again. Chapter One will most likely be getting tweaked very soon, so please look forward to it!

-

Of course, peace was not to be found when Sakuno entered the classroom. The class was buzzing from the incident on the stairs, causing the injured girl to close in on herself as she perceived what was to become her personal nightmare. Despite her newfound confidence on the tennis court and in front of Ryoma, she was still a very shy person when at the center of attention.

"Hey, Sakuno-chan! Did Ryoma-kun really carry you up the stairs?"

"Ryuzaki-san, did Echizen really…"

"Yes he did! Now be quiet and let her alone!"

Sakuno was suddenly very happy to have such a loud best friend. She'd had a hunch there were more witnesses to the incident other than Tomoka and now her suspicions were proven correct. _You'd think they'd come up with more original questions though. Does the whole school know already?_

Thanks to Tomoka, Sakuno was able to weather it through her homeroom and the next couple of classes. However, lunchtime answered her unspoken question with a resounding yes. Since nobody dared to approach Ryoma, Sakuno was left to deal with the storm of questions.

Once again, Tomoka came through with flying colors, letting Sakuno get a chance to eat her well earned lunch. Tomoka knew her best friend well. She also knew that while Sakuno was much braver than she was in junior high, she still had moments where her old shyness overcame her new found confidence.

"Hey! You've all heard this a million times already. Just let it drop!" And they did. Nobody wanted Tomoka and her formidable voice trained directly on them.

Lunch ended and afternoon classes were quickly finished. Next week were a bunch of half days and then finally summer break. Sakuno's ankle would be well enough by then to at least go to the pool with her friends and swim.

Sakuno packed her school bag slowly. She wanted to wait for the crowd to dissipate a bit before she attempted to go downstairs. _It would be just like me to trip and cause everyone else to fall like dominos._ The image of human like dominos made her chuckle as she made her way out the classroom.

The hallway was blissfully empty. _It had better be after waiting 20 minutes. At least I don't have to deal with anymore annoying questions. But still…Why did Ryoma-kun do that? Was the sight of me with crutches really all that heart wrenching?_ That last thought brought a smile to her face. _Pathetic more like. Who really knows what goes on in his head anyway?_ Sakuno hobbled down the hall.

Things were going just fine for Sakuno until she reached the top of the stairwell. That was when Ryoma finally decided to speak up. "What took you so long? I'm late for practice now."

Sakuno gasped and pitched forward.

A strong arm grabbed her around the waist and hauled her back. A warm breath was tickling the back of her neck. Sakuno was suddenly very much aware of the person who had been the root of today's problems.

Ryoma was just as aware of the situation as Sakuno. He had heard the rumors flying as soon as he had reached his own homeroom. With his reputation however, he was able to avoid all the questions that had been plaguing Sakuno all day.

But he couldn't forget the feel of Sakuno in his arms. He wanted, no, _needed_, to feel her again. Thus the lame excuse he had concocted just so he could carry her down the stairs again. She was normally kind of clumsy, so to avoid any further mishaps, he would just carry her down the stairs and then go on to tennis practice. No big deal, no fuss. Easy.

So he waited outside her classroom for her to come out at the end of the school day. And waited. And waited. He was now officially late for practice but he could always claim he was doing "captain stuff" to that annoying vice-captain of his. Of all people, why did Horio have to be his vice-captain?

Ryoma was just getting ready to leave himself, figuring Sakuno had left early or something, when the classroom door opened and out came the object of his obsession.

She was watching the floor in front of her, not even noticing Ryoma standing there. He watched bemusedly as she hobbled her way to the staircase. He knew he should say something to her before she reached the stairs, but he was surprised to find himself tongue tied.

Opening his mouth seemed like the best option and he hoped something intelligible came out.

Even to his ears, it sounded harsh, but Sakuno tripped in surprise and started to take a nose dive down the stairs. Ryoma grabbed her around her waist and helped her stay upright. He wrapped his arm more securely around Sakuno and held her close, savoring this new form of contact.

Their hearts were pounding. Ryoma could feel the beat of Sakuno's heart and she could feel his. This went beyond anything they had ever felt before. Sakuno had thought herself in love with the prince of tennis many times before, but never more so than now. Ryoma felt his feelings for Sakuno grow even stronger. Holding her so close, he never wanted to let go.

Finally, Sakuno shifted slightly in Ryoma's arms, settling her foot (and crutches) more firmly on the floor. She had not moved much, but it was enough to break the spell they were trapped in.

Ryoma stepped back slightly, giving her some space, but he refused to move his arms from around her waist.

Sakuno turned around within his grasp, amazed that her prince was still holding her so close. _What is he doing? This is almost like a dream._

"Sorry about that," Ryoma said. He loved the way she was staring at him. Any previous doubts he may have had about approaching Sakuno had suddenly vanished. Her eyes, her entire face, was an open book he was easily able to read. Self confidence was something he had never lacked before; he was beyond cocky on the tennis courts. But this was the first time he had felt he would be able to convince Sakuno of his feelings.

Ryoma was positive he now knew what hers were.

Sakuno was still in a state of shock. _Did he just apologize to me?_ "Oh! Its okay. I should have been paying more attention to where I was going."

Her prince smiled lightly, a slight twitch of his lips. "You were. I shouldn't have startled you."

A clatter broke the staring contest between them.

Sakuno's crutches had fallen from her suddenly lifeless hands. _What is going on here? He's being kind…and gentle._ Ryoma's grip on her tightened as her other means of support disappeared.

Ryoma smirked. "If I didn't have practice, I wouldn't mind carrying you all the way home." His smirk melted into a smile.

_Did he just say what I thought he did?_ "R-Ryoma-kun? Why are you doing this?" Sakuno asked. This was the first time he had ever said anything like that to her. To anyone to her knowledge. _Does he...like me?_

He continued to smile that gentle smile and pulled her closer. She fit neatly against his body, her warmth running down the length of his body.

"Why do you think?" his voice whispered in her ear.

Sakuno shivered, the brush of his warm breath creating a delightful tingle down her body.

Ryoma smirked again, knowing she couldn't see his face. "You don't have to answer that yet."

Shock. Complete and utter shock. _Is he saying what I think he's saying? He likes me?_ The very thought of her greatest dream since she was 12 years old coming true made her melt in Ryoma's arms.

Nothing more was needed to be said. Holding the other close, Ryoma and Sakuno enjoyed the new feeling of each other.

_He's so much taller when he's this close._ The complete randomness of her thoughts made Sakuno let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ryoma asked softly.

"For some reason, I was thinking about how much taller you are up close," she answered quietly.

A small chuckle escaped from Ryoma. Sakuno grinned as they slowly separated. He smiled too.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen you smile like that before," Sakuno said to her prince.

She was trapped once again in his golden gaze as he answered, "I never wanted to before."

Sakuno's heart fluttered.

Ryoma suddenly bent down and picked up her crutches and handed them to Sakuno. "I have to get to practice. Horio's probably let the power go to his head by now."

Sakuno laughed lightly. "So that's why you go every day."

"Yeah." He glanced at the stairs behind her. "Let me help you downstairs."

Sakuno felt her heart fluttering again. This whole situation was surreal. Her prince….really liked her after all. _I'm not dreaming. I'm not!_

"Thank you," she replied. "That would save me some time."

They shared another smile as Ryoma swept Sakuno up into his arms, crutches, schoolbags, tennis bags and all. She shifted her crutches so they weren't crushing up against his chest. _He's definitely not a skinny little boy anymore._ _He's not even off balance at all!_

Ryoma was thinking a little different as he juggled his load, but he was still amazed at one simple fact. Sakuno was in his arms, light as a feather.

Once again, the end of the staircase came all too quickly for the two. Ryoma held her close for another moment and gently set her down. Sakuno arranged her crutches and backpack. She looked up at Ryoma. _He was waiting for me on purpose. He probably was this morning too._

Her thoughts trailed off as Ryoma spoke, "How are you getting home?"

"Um...I was going to take the bus. My house isn't too far from the bus stop." She looked at him shyly. _I've never heard him speak this much before! Is this just for me?_

"Hnnn…" was his reply.

_Or maybe not._

"I'll walk you to the gate."

Sakuno was starting to become slightly confused by his actions now. _Did I just dream what happened upstairs?_

"Thank you Ryoma-kun, but didn't you just say you were already late for practice?"

Ryoma noticed the strange look cross her face. "Five more minutes won't make a difference."

The light in her smile seemed a little dimmer than earlier. "Alright then, thank you."

They walked down the hallway together and changed their shoes before they went out the front doors, which Ryoma gallantly held open for her. Sakuno still felt slightly disappointed at Ryoma's sudden coolness. _What am I worrying about? This is his normal behavior after all._

Ryoma's thoughts were a little bit different. Why was she being different? He just didn't get girls sometimes. The prince of tennis kept stealing glances at Sakuno as they walked. She was so focused on her crutches she didn't even notice his stares. What did he miss?

His favorite feature about Sakuno was her eyes; he could see everything in them. Her smile ran a very close second and he wanted to see that smile she had given him upstairs. If he could only hold her hand or something. Damn crutches.

As each waxed philosophical in their thoughts, they reached the gates.

"Thank you for your help today. I should be more used to my crutches tomorrow," Sakuno said. She had come to the conclusion the prince she had seen upstairs was just a phantom.

"No problem. But I'll help you with the stairs for as long as you have crutches." Like hell he was going to let her fall down the stairs and/or get helped by some other guy. The very idea made Ryoma livid.

"Huh?" was the intelligent reply made by the shocked Sakuno. _As long as I have crutches?_

Ryoma nodded and tugged on his cap in what was obviously a nervous gesture. _He's…nervous? Hmm…_

"I just don't want you breaking anything if you fall. You're still clumsy."

"What? This was an accident that could happen to anybody! I'm sorry I'm not as perfect as you are!" Sakuno thought she had gained at least a small amount of respect in his eyes, but she guessed he was wrong. Yelling at him made her feel better; it was something she never would have even thought of doing when she was 12. She turned quickly and started to hobble away.

Ryoma was shocked. He had never heard Sakuno yell like this, especially at him. Telling her she was clumsy had obviously been the wrong thing to say. She was actually _mad_ at him.

He reached out and caught her backpack before she got very far. "Sorry. I wasn't thinking." He made sure he sounded contrite, as much as he was capable of doing anyway.

Sakuno stopped, embaressment suddenly flowed through her. _I can't believe I just said that to him! But still_... She was beginning to blush as she said, "You've never learned to think before you speak, have you?"

"Never needed to before."

_Figures._

"If you don't want to upset people, then you might want to consider learning," she replied in a quiet voice. She didn't want to be mad at him; indeed, she was incapable of staying upset at anyone for very long.

"Just for you, okay?" He knew he was on safe ground again, but didn't want to push his luck. A Sakuno who spoke up to him was a novelty, but he did not want her mad at him when she did it.

She smiled. "Please."

He wrapped her him a loose hug from behind. "Call me when you get home, alright?"

Sakuno's smile grew bigger. "I will," she answered.


End file.
